


hot alaskan nights

by milkydove



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No preface just straight to fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, They've been romantically involved for a while but they're still embarassed about some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkydove/pseuds/milkydove
Summary: He’s rocking his hips against him and all he can think of is the cool, blue glow of David's eyes that he can just make out from the moonlight. Hal finds himself wishing he could dissolve into that light, into this moment. He wishes he could feel this heat always.





	hot alaskan nights

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this spontaneously at like 2 am one night a couple weeks ago and i just now looked at it and can't write anymore also im tired of it so uhh yeah here you go it's porn with cheesy post cuddling

 He’s rocking his hips against him and all he can think of is the cool, blue glow of David's eyes that he can just make out from the moonlight. Hal finds himself wishing he could dissolve into that light, into this moment.

He wishes he could feel this heat always.

Dave keeps thrusting and his eyes flutter shut for a second. He's close and Hal can feel it; he digs his nails into Dave’s back and pushes himself down until David’s member is grinding right into _that_ spot.

He's so close to coming, he's panting hard and the air feels heavy weighing down on him, but as if he calculated the very millisecond of his climax, David pulls out before he can do so and turns him around. His lips part but the complaint never makes it out as Snake buries himself inside of him and Hal’s mouth falls slack as he picks up a steady pace again.

With one hand, Snake holds the scientist’s slim body flush against his own and with the other he grabs hold of his length. “You feel so _damn_ good,” He pants in a deep, guttural voice. His hot breath fans across the shell of Hal’s ear and he shudders. It provokes a groan from the bigger man and he mutters something under his breath, but with all that's going on Hal doesn't have time to decipher it.

Snake is pumping his member in time with his thrust; it's overwhelming and clutching at the bed sheets isn't helping him at all. His head falls forward, sweat matting his hair to his forehead and he tries to focus on David’s hand on his chest but without his glasses on it's useless.

Although, he doesn't need his sight when he feels those callused fingers tease one of his nipples and he nearly bites his tongue off in shock. He lets out a sharp gasp, both from biting his tongue and from the relentless assault on his nipple, and Snake takes that as a sign to start thrusting faster. He removes his hand from Hal’s member and grabs one of his ass cheeks, spreading him further.

At this angle he's drilling right into his sweet spot and all the stimulation has Hal’s spine arching back until his head meets the solid shoulder behind him.

He squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on David’s deep, fast thrust and the slapping of skin that fills the air. He reaches one hand up blindly until he finds the other’s face and tangles his fingers in hair. “S-snake,” Hal stutters out in a barely audible, breathy voice.

No sooner than the word had left his mouth did he receive a particularly sharp thrust. “David,” he grunts, “you call me _David_.” A languid moan rolls off Hal’s tongue and his head flops to the side. “Sor— _ah—_ sorry,” he breathes out. David’s grip on his ass cheek tightened but he said nothing more.

Hal could feel his cock twitching inside him. More than that, he could his own ass clenching down on the hardness in response. He pulled down on David’s hair, “I— _fuck, God, fuck—_ I love you David.” The other groaned and moved the hand that was still on Hal’s chest to wrap around him and hold him tight.

The live wire crackles and Hal lets out a stuttered, broken yell, pushing back as he begs for “More, more, _more_.” Snake mutters into his ear how beautiful he is, how spread he is, how _fucking hot_ he feels. He showers him with endless praise and Hal can feel those muscular abs shudder behind him.

Hal is at his complete mercy, his body boneless and slack against Snake's, reveling in the extreme pleasure. He's on the tip of the iceberg and with one husky whisper of “ _Come for me_ ,” Hal is falling apart, ass clamped hard on the hard cock inside him as he paints white ropes all over his abdomen. David drills him through his loud orgasm until he comes thick, hot spurts into Hal’s ass that’s _so_ fucking tight it feels like it's milking his cock for all it's worth.

Hal lets out a long, satisfied sigh and slumps back against the pillows after David pulls out and throws the used condom into the trash without even a glance in its direction.

He's still panting as Snake rolls onto his side and wipes drool from the side of Hal’s mouth. His cheeks flush and the other smirks, forcing Hal to look away, but it's not even a second before he looks back anyways. He squints and it's then he realizes that wasn't one of his teasing smirks but a smile. David looks at him, blinking slowly, drinking every inch of him in. Hal looks back at him, every bit as serious, and sees something deeper than infatuation there.

“You love me,” he blurts out all at once. The corners of Snake's eyes crinkle as he smiles more and raises an eyebrow at the smaller brunet, “Stealing the words right out my mouth much?” Hal looks away again in embarrassment and mumbles out some excuse before he's shushed by a salty kiss, an aftertaste of cigarettes faint and lingering.

It's a messy kiss, he can feel David smiling and it makes his face flush. This isn't the first time they've said that to each other, but the words are still relatively new, always dancing on the tip of their tongues but hesitant to come out.

Sometimes it happens habitually, over a microwaved cup of ramen passed during a late night of work or coming home to find the laundry done and the knives cleaned, and they don't think much of it. Sometimes, like now, it weighs heavy in the chest, leaving one feeling like the world might break if it's not said at the right moment.

As if there was ever a _wrong_ moment between them.

Hal breaks the kiss and holds both sides of David's face, finger tips threading through short fluffy hair, and smiles at him with all the adoration in the world. David looks at him with just as much emotion and leans into one of Hal's hand, cherishing the touch. The bedroom has already cooled with the chilly Alaskan night air so he wraps an arm around the other's lithe body and pulls him on top of his chest.

The warmth is welcomed and Hal’s eyes fall shut, focusing on the way Snake's chest rises and falls with each breath. He knows he'll fall asleep much sooner than him but knows the other won't be bothered by it. He listens to the heartbeat below him.

They're alive. And together.

They always will be.


End file.
